


The Princess and the Glaive

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M, History Repeats, implied stella/noctis, nox fleuret siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: FFXV and KH crossover. The story of the princess and the glaive was made famous by the love story of Lady Lunafreya and Kingsglaive soldier Nyx Ulric.  Now it seems their niece would be following in those footsteps as well.





	The Princess and the Glaive

**Author's Note:**

> In which Stella from Versus XIII is the youngest Nox Fleuret and her daughter is Namine from Kingdom Hearts.

Stella stood from the balcony of her room and looked below to the gardens.  The Queen of Lucis had a curious look on her face as she observed the two people in the gardens.  One of which was her daughter.  Her daughter, ever the innocent looking beauty, was making conversation with her glaive bodyguard.  Stella saw it all.  The quick glances, the subtle smiles, and even how her daughter hid her blush behind her sketchpad.  While the exchange did look innocent, the scene was all too familiar to Stella.

“You asked for me, Stella?”  Stella turned around and gave her older sister, Lunafreya, a small smile.  Luna tilted her head curiously.  “Does something trouble you?”

Stella could never hide anything from Luna.  Not as a child and not even as a Queen.  She let out a sigh and turned to look below her again with her arms crossed.  Stella didn’t need to say anything as Luna watched the scene below her as well.  A smile grew on Luna’s face.  Oh yes, a familiar scene indeed.

“What do you know about this glaive?”  Stella asked.

Luna took a good look at the guard Nyx had assigned for their niece.  Medium length silver hair, ocean blue eyes, and a strong build.  No older than 18.  “His name is Riku.  He’s one of Nyx’s newer recruits but according to Nyx he is quite promising.  Knows his way around a sword and not too terrible at magic either.”

Stella looked at her sister.  “Nyx assigned a recruit to guard my daughter?”

Luna let out a small laugh.  “First of all, Noctis knows.  Nyx recommended him but Noctis approved.”  Stella let out a huff.  She would have to talk to her husband later about making decisions without her.  “And second, he’s hardly a recruit.  Nyx says he’s quite talented.”

Stella looked away, an annoyed look still on her face.  “I’m starting to think he’s too much like Nyx,” she whispered.

Luna let out an actual laugh at that.  “”And is that truly a bad thing?”

Stella shrugged.  “You tell me.  You’re the one who married the hero of the Kingsglaive.”

Luna had a wistful smile on her face.  “Alright little sister, how about this?  I’ll talk to Nyx and get everything we need to know about Namine’s love interest.”  Stella’s head turned sharply to face her sister, a glare on her face.  Luna raised her hands in defense.  “I mean her bodyguard.”  And with that she walked away with smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna walked to the Kingsglaive’s headquarters.  She leaned on the doorframe and watched as her husband ruffled papers and gave order after order to the glaives in his office.  It wasn’t long before the glaives left leaving her husband to collapse in his chair and rub his face in agitation.  He was so stressed that he didn’t notice Luna enter until she was sitting on his lap.  “It seems that everyone is having a rough day today.”

Nyx wrapped his arms around his wife.  “Now I understand why Drautos was such an ass.  He took all his stress out on us.”

Luna smiled and kissed him on his head.  “Captain of the Kingsglaive is a hard job, hero.”

Nyx scoffed.  “Yeah well suddenly I miss jumping out of airships to save hard headed princesses.”

Luna laughed and ran her fingers through his hair to relax him.  She looked into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him.  “That’s our legacy it seems,” she said as she pulled away.  “Bodyguards saving their princesses and then falling for them.”  She leaned down again to whisper into his ear.  “And it seems that another princess is following in that legacy.”

Nyx leaned back as she pulled away and looked at her curiously.  “My sister seems to think that the glaive you assigned is getting too close to our niece.”

“Riku?  He’s a good kid…”

“…a hard headed, impulsive, and prone to dangerous and life threatening situations.”  She looked at him with a smug smile.  “Your words, darling.  From just a week ago too.  Does that remind you of someone?”

Nyx closed his eyes took a deep breath.  “Shit…”  Luna laughed.  “So what should we tell the King and Queen?”

“Why should we tell them anything?”  She asked with a devious smile on her face.

“You do realize this is our niece, right?  And one of my glaives?”

“And if Drautos couldn’t control you, what makes you think you’ll control the new Nyx Ulric?”

Nyx groaned.  “Please, please don’t call him that.”

Luna laughed and leaned down to kiss him.  “Trust me, my love.  You don’t need to be the Oracle of Eos to know how this story will play out.”  She kissed him again before whispering, “but if you must know, the ending is not all that terrible.”

Nyx snickered.  “I hope to the astrals that it’s not.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So how are you liking your new glaive assignment?”  Namine asked her guard as she tried to nonchalantly keep her focus on her sketchpad.

When Riku was first assigned to guard the princess, he thought Captain Ulric was punishing him.  But he had to admit, the princess was an interesting person.  “It’s been…an experience, your highness.”

Namine gave him that gentle smile of hers that he didn’t want to admit could melt him.  “You’ve been my guard for nearly a month now, Riku.  How many times must I tell you to call me by my name?”

“At least once more, highness.”  They both turned looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces.

Riku turned to really look at her.  “So…if we’re comfortable enough to be on a first name basis, will you show me the pictures you draw in that sketchpad you’re always carrying around.”

Namine looked up in surprise.  She was the shy type.  She was as anti-social as her father was (as her mother liked to joke).  While her father enjoyed naps as an escape, her sketchpad was her escape.  Her own little world.  And he wanted to see it.  Riku wouldn’t have been the first to ask, but when she looked at him, she had no qualms about letting him into the world she drew.  With a smile, she handed him her sketchpad.

Riku liked learning new things about the princess.  She was shy and quiet, so anything he got out of her was a small victory for him.  He honestly didn’t expect her to hand over her sketchpad, but this was just another little victory.  He felt honored.  Riku slowly flipped through it.  He was both surprised and impressed at the things she chose to draw.  There were scenic pictures of her favorite places, pictures of her family, and the people who surrounded her.  She was talented.

Riku’s eyes widened when he got to the last picture she drew.  It was of him.  It was a facial profile and by the looks of it, she did her best to add as much detail as she could both to his face and his uniform.  He looked up at her wide eyed and mouth agape.  

Namine blushed heavily as she realized the picture he was looking at.  “You have a lovely face.  And I only ever get to see the side of it sometimes…”  She couldn’t even figure out a decent explanation so she just stopped talking and looked down and away from him.

He blushed as well and choked out a response.  “It’s beautiful…all of your pieces are beautiful…”

He handed her sketchpad back to her, neither of the having the courage to face each other especially with the blush gracing both of their cheeks.

After a small awkward silence, Namine let out an awkward cough and looked up first.  “So…I hear that you’re going on a mission soon.  Will it be dangerous?”

Riku took the opening for a topic change in stride.  “It’s a simple mission.  No harder than escorting you and your family to Tenebrae.”  He smiled when he noticed her let out a breath of relief.

“Will you be gone long?”

Riku’s smile faltered a bit.  “It could be a while.”  He didn’t want to mention that her uncle was his superior.  She would know more than him if she only asked.  But he humored her anyway because whether or not he’d admit it, he enjoyed her company and their talks.

Namine just nodded.  “Well, if you don’t mind, will you take this with you?”  She pulled out a yellow star shaped charm dangling from a chain.  “I know you said the mission isn’t supposed to be dangerous but will you take this with you anyway?  As a good luck charm?”

Riku was again surprised by the princess’ actions but nonetheless took the good luck charm.  “Thank you.  I would be honored.”

“You’ll come back right?”  She asked with slight fear in her eyes.

Riku nodded.  “Of course.  I swear it on this good luck charm.”

She smiled that smile that made him melt again.  “Good.”

He nodded again and looked at the charm in his hand.  “I will carry it with me always.”


End file.
